Majikku Megane
by Fairy x Hunter
Summary: Majikku Megane, in english, Magic Glasses. Lucy got a new gift from a friend, but how would it affect the guild? Mostly a certain dragon slayer... There is NaLu, but the main character here is Lucy! A bit of StiCy if I may add! This is a one-shot!


**Another one-shot… -_-"Don't worry! I'll update the rest next time! I think this is NaLu… maybe… A bit of StiCy… _ I don't know!**

**BOLD: WHAT LUCY CAN SEE OR HEAR! (Or voice mail!)**

The Majikku Megane, in English, Enchanted Glasses. **(I think… XDD) **It can be bought in magic stores. It makes you read stories with out holding a book. You won't be able to take it off for a day. You will not be able to know what is happening in your surroundings, but you can be moved around or stand. What will happen if a certain blonde girl of Fairy Tail gets her hands on that? Well… chaos for her admirer…

. . .

It was a wonderful day here at the Fairy Tail guild. Maybe, even wonderful for a confession… But the guild will find out what they have in store for them today. It will mostly affect a certain celestial mage and a dragon slayer.

_Today is the day!_ A Natsu thought. _The day I finally have the guts to confess to her!_

He was currently walking towards the guild, while trying to regain his confidence.

Meanwhile…

'Good morning, Lucy!" Mirajane greeted our fellow celestial mage.

"Hi, Mirajane!" Lucy replied. She had a wide grin on her face since she entered the guild.

"What's up? You've been smiling all day!" Mirajane asked.

"Well, let's just say I got something special from a friend of mine!" Lucy answered. She held up a tiny box with a ribbon tied to it.

"A present I see… So, who is the guy who gave it to you? Some one special?"

"As if! I'd rather die than be with _him_!" She said saying 'him' with disgust.

"Oh, so it _is_ a guy!" Mirajane squealed.

"I'm not even that close to him, Mirajane! We met once, he laughed at me, we met the second time, we ignored each other, we met the third time, and we finally gave up and started to chat _sometimes._"

"You sure he doesn't like you?" Mirajane pouted.

"No way!"

"So, who is he?"

"He's—"Lucy got cut off by a bang of the guild doors.

Yup, that's right. It was Natsu, the guilds Salamander.

Natsu spotted Lucy and came right up to her. "H-Hey, L-Lucy!" he stuttered.

"Hi, Natsu!"

"S-So, Lucy…"

"Yeah?"

"Uhh… n-never mind…"

_Damn you Natsu! Why'd you stop you should've got a chance!_ Natsu annoyed himself.

When Natsu looked back at Lucy, he saw she was wearing strange glasses. Although, they look like the usual sunglasses you find everywhere.

"L-Lucy… Uhh… c-could you g-go o-out with… m-me?" Natsu stuttered. He was beginning to sweat.

**HELLO! THE MAJIKKU MEGANE WILL BEGIN NOW! ENJOY!**

"Yes!" Lucy screamed. Although, she was not looking at Natsu.

"R-Really?!" Natsu asked in shock.

**GOOD DAY, YOUNG READER! AS YOU CAN SEE, THIS IS THE MAJIKKU MEGANE!**

"Well, duh! Of course!" Lucy said.

"Err… can we go… now?"

**THIS WILL LAST THE WHOLE DAY! UP FOR THE CHALLENGE? IF YOU DON'T TAKE THIS OFF AFTER 10 SEC0ONDS, YOU MAY NOT TAKE IT OFF FOR THE DAY!**

"Sure!"

"Ok!" Natsu said and grabbed Lucys' hand and pulled her.

"Aahh~ young love!" Mirajane said.

"Mirajane, I think she wasn't paying any attention to Natsu…" Levy said.

"Why'd you think that?"

"She was wearing the Majikku Megane…" Levy said and started explaining.

"Well, at least let Natsu have some fun with Lucy!" Mirajane said.

"This'll be interesting to watch!" Levy agreed.

. . .

Natsu brought Lucy anywhere she wanted. He would ask her, and she would reply with an enthusiastic "Yes!" or "No!"

The day ended and they finally went back to the guild.

_Alright, Natsu! Now is finally the time!_ Natsu thought.

"S-So, Lucy…"

"I-I… I love you!" Natsu said.

The whole guild gasped. Natsu confessed. Natsu LOVES somebody!

There was silence…

"S-So… do you like me back?" Natsu asked hoping for a yes.

**SHE RAN AWAY FROM HIM. SHE CHEATED ON HIM. SHE BROKE HER HEART. THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED IN THEIR LIFE. THEY GOT SEPERATED, AND LIVED SEPARATE WAYS. SHE LEFT HER FRIENDS FOR FAME AND FORTYUNE. WOULD YOU DO THE SAME? LEAVE YOUR FRIENDS AND BREAK SOMEONES HEART?**

"No! Never in my life!"Lucy screamed out loud.

Natsus' eyes widened. After all they've been through… He thought something different from this…

Natsu looked down at the floor. A tear went down his cheek.

"O-Oh… I-It's ok…" Natsu said.

The whole guild was watching the scene in front of them.

Lucy finally moved. She took off the glasses in her eyes and blinked a few times. She saw the whole guild starring at them, and Natsu facing the ground.

Before she could ask what happened, the guild doors opened and revealed 2 Sabertooth members and 2 exceeds. That's right people. Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. With their exceeds Frosch and Lector.

"Yo, Lucy!" Sting said and walked over to Lucy, not noticing anything else. The guild was now more shocked.

"Hey, Sting!" she greeted.

"Done with it yet?" he asked.

"Yeah! It was _amazing_! Though girl was so mean!" Lucy answered, handing Sting the glasses.

"I told you so!" Sting grinned.

"Uhh, Sting, I think we should go now… If master finds out…"Rogue shivered.

Sting sighed.

"Well, guess I got to go! Bye, Lucy! See you tomorrow!" he said.

"Bye!" Lucy said.

"_He's_ the guy you're talking about?!" Mirajane jaw dropped.

"I told you, _we're not close!_" Lucy defended herself.

"Says the person who keeps on messaging me!" Sting yelled from out side.

Lucy turned crimson. "You are the one who—why are you still here?! Go away!"

Outside the guild, the members of Fairy Tail heard laughter.

"Not close you say…?" Mirajane teased.

"I told you, I'd rather die!" Lucy complained. She sighed. "Anyway, tell me what's happening here!"

Natsu looked up confuse. "You have no idea what happened?!"

Lucy nodded.

"Well…" Mirajane, Levy and Natsu explained everything.

"…and you rejected me!" Natsu complained.

"How was I suppose to know?" Lucy said.

"Well, can we start over?" Natsu asked.

Lucy smiled. "Of course."

"So Lucy, would you go out with me?"

"I wouldn't miss it!" Lucy smiled.

**Voice Mail, From: sting Eucliffe:**

"**Yo, Lucy! I forgot to tell you! I accidentally broke in your house and got a 'little' snack! Rogues fault!"**

**What do you mean, my—"**

"**Whoops, we're breaking up!"**

"**It's not even—"**

"**Bye!"**

"Sting!" Lucy screamed.

**XDDD I like the voice mail! XDDD Anyway, I have **_**another**_** story I wanna write, but of course I'll continue my old story! I got more time since classes were suspended today!**


End file.
